Kamen rider Ichigo Kai IS info
by prototype3
Summary: Related to the story, this talks about the IS that appears in the story and what they are capable of. Please note tht this is my first time doing so and hope you enjoy it.
1. Ichigo Kai (Masked form)

(Scene from chapter 2's battle)

"Found it!" Kyo said as he pulled the trigger and fired the Beam Magnum. Then he frozed and blurred as the title 'IS info' came up.

* * *

><p>Prototype3: "The first IS of the N-IS series of Infinite Stratos, KR-0 Ichigo Kai! A machine with great combat capabilities."<p>

Ichigo Kai clash blades with Seno.

Prototype3: (In the laboratory from chapter 1, Kyo sees the Ichigo Kai and got off the table) "First introduced by his father, Raddin Matsumoto, his son Kyo Matsumoto was given the machine to protect himself from Phantom Task."

Ichigo Kai fired the Beam Magnum at the Ifrit and destroys part of the head.

Prototype3: (Ichigo Kai fired the Beam Magnum at the Ifirit, but no luck as she dodged below and avoided another one) "It's main weapon, the Beam Magnum, is customized rifle created from the earlier version. It has shown great power as it has destroy multple units in one shot. It has special barrel that can withstand the power of the beam."

Ichigo Kai raised a shield and blocks Ichika's particle cannon shots.

Prototype3: (Ichigo Kai defends himself from the Leviathans Particle cannons) "Its defense is his shield, in which it house in a EE generator. The generator deploys a invisible force field that erases any type of Beam attack."

Ichigo Kai deploys his beam saber from his forearm and swings sideways to hit Seno.

Prototype3: "When in close quarters, it has two beam sabers. The sabers doesn't use a specific energy source. This makes his battle easier."

Missiles were fired toward him and the Ichigo Kai fired his Vulcans.

Prototype3: "The machine is equipped with head cannons caleld 'Vulcans'. They are not capable to penetrate the IS' shield, but they can destroy missiles. The machine has a built-in battle AI that assists Kyo in his battle. The AI is called BANS."

Kyo flies toward the air and head toward Madoka.

Prototype3: 'The Ichigo Kai, the ultimate fighting machine."

* * *

><p>Author's note<p>

This is my first time that ever wrote something like this. It came from watching Gundam's model being explained. More will be posted and hope you enjoy, bye!


	2. Ichigo Kai (Destroyer form)

Kyo fired his Beam Magnum and the title ' IS info' appeared.

* * *

><p>(Scene from chapter 1)<p>

The Ichigo Kai deflects the rail gun shots as it armor generates red particle from its body.

Prototype3: (Armor starts to separate from bottom to top) "KR-0 Ichigo Kai, Destroyer mode."

The Ichigo Kai's head splits open and reveals the grasshopper head.

Prototype3: "A special form activated through the use of the IS-D system. The system's will release the limiters on the Ichigo Kai's frame, revealing the Interframe."

Ichigo Kai flies while leaving behind a red streak and fires his Vulcans.

Prototype3: (Ichigo Kai stabs the unmanned IS in the face before ripping it off and cuts in half): "In this form, the Ichigo Kai is referred to as the 'Blood-red Hopper' or the 'Blood-stained rider'."

Ichigo Kai fired his beam magnum at the Ifrit and the Ifrit dodged it.

Prototype3: "The machine has display new abilities. His speed and power has increase above the normal elite type IS. His main weapon is still the same, but two addition beam sabers and boosters were revealed to give him an edge."

The Ichigo Kai raise his beam magnum and fired at the Ifrit.

Prototype3: "It's SEC or 'Shield Energy Cancellor' is a similar equipment used by the Phantom Task's anti-IS units. The SEC release a jamming wave that disables the IS' Absolute Defense."

The Cyclone Kai's front armor reveals a spinning red engine.

Prototype3: "This system can also activate the Cyclone Kai's abilities and manveurability."

Ichigo Kai's armor and shield separates to reveal Destroyer form.

Prototype3: "The Ichigo Kai, Destroyer mode. The ultimate fighting machine with great potential."


End file.
